


Let’s end the world

by Kingsoftheclouds1906



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Returns, Gen, Gwen (Merlin ), Levend is a sweetie, Maybe - Freeform, Merlin (Merlin) - Freeform, OC, The Knights of the Round Table - Freeform, merlin waiting for arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsoftheclouds1906/pseuds/Kingsoftheclouds1906
Summary: When the world is about to end and all you have is Magic, a sword the your former best friend used to have , and a friend that would not pestering you about stopping the Apocalypse . What are you going to do





	Let’s end the world

Merlin felt good he knew it wouldn’t last but hearing the sound of the waves . The water hitting his feet and legs . Someone was singing on the beach . The beach normally had no one on it in the fall . unfortunately from Merlin someone was . 

“Merlin how are you today “ said the man that was singing. One of Merlin’s friends who was still alive. “Fine I’ll be great if you left “ Merlin muttered. “Good good the world is going to end and we need to stop it “ Levend said matter of factually . 

“Oh that’s nice “ Merlin said not really listening


End file.
